


Jaehyun's Feelings

by chimsbulge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: In which everyone knows Jaehyun's feelings for Yuta except for Yuta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jaehyun/Yuta fanfiction I pulled from my ass.

In NCT, everyone knew that Jaehyun had feelings for Yuta, well everyone except for Yuta. Yuta was quite oblivious to Jaehyun having feelings for him. Jaehyun tried multiple times to confess to Yuta but was always interrupted, whether it be by another member, their managers or just anything in general, something or someone always stopped Jaehyun from confessing. Jaehyun knew he needed to confess soon before something else stops him like Yuta dating another member of the group, that would definitely crush Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyunnie, what are you frowning about? It’s not good for your face.” Taeyong said as he sat next to Jaehyun, who was sitting on the couch. 

“Just thinking.” Jaehyun shrugged. 

“About?” Taeyong asked. 

“What do you think.” Jaehyun said, looking at Taeyong. 

“Oh, you still haven’t confessed?” Taeyong asked. 

“No, every time I try someone either interrupts me or something else happens.” Jaehyun sighed. 

“Maybe you just need to take him out and try, the worse that can happen then is just fans recognizing you but if you’re smart about it you’ll go somewhere else.” Taeyong said. 

“Like?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Well when me and Ten wanna go on dates, we go to the next town over, that way we can avoid fans.” Taeyong said. “So do something like that.” 

“But how would I ask him to go?” Jaehyun asked. “If I say, “Hey wanna go on a date with me?” I think he would say no right away.” 

“I don’t know Jae, you might be surprised. But you never know until you try.” Taeyong said. “Instead of saying date, say a friend date or just ask if he wants to go out to eat.” 

“Okay, I’ll try it.” Jaehyun said as he stood up from the couch. “Thanks Tae.” 

“No problem. Get your man.” Taeyong said. 

* * *

“Hey Yuta, can I talk to you for a second?” Jaehyun asked as he walked into his and Yuta’s room.

Yuta looked up from his laptop and smiled. “Yeah, what’s up Jaehyunnie?” 

“I was wondering, are you busy tonight?” Jaehyun asked. 

“No, why?” Yuta asked. 

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to go try this restaurant, it's in the next city but it has a lot of great reviews.” Jaehyun said. 

“Oo sure, of course I’ll go.” Yuta smiled. 

“What time do you want to go?” Jaehyun asked.

“Well I have to talk to the others later so maybe 7?” Yuta asked. 

“That works for me.” Jaehyun said. Yuta smiled as Jaehyun walked out of the room and headed to the store. 

* * *

“We have something to announce.” Johnny said as he wrapped his arm around Yuta’s shoulder.

“W-What is it?” Taeyong asked as he and the rest of the members nervously bit their lips. They all knew something bad was going to happen if Jaehyun walks in and hears this, or just when Jaehyun finds out. 

“We’re together!” Yuta said smiling widely. 

“Oh, that’s great.” Ten nodded trying to force a smile onto his face, don’t get him wrong he was happy for them but deep down he was worried for Jaehyun. 

“Where’s Jaehyunnie?” Yuta asked, looking around at the other members. 

“He uh went out to get some stuff.” Taeyong said as the door to the dorm opened. 

“Jaehyunnie!” Yuta yelled as Jaehyun walked in, carrying a bag and some flowers. 

“Yeah?” Jaehyun asked as he looked at Yuta. 

“Me and Johnny have to tell you something.” Yuta said. 

“Okay?” Jaehyun asked, he didn’t like where this was going. Jaehyun watched as Johnny grabbed Yuta’s hand and laced his fingers with his. 

“We’re together.” Yuta and Johnny said at the same time. 

Jaehyun’s fist clenched around the bag he was holding, he didn’t just hear that, he’s just hearing things. But when Jaehyun looked up and saw the other member’s faces, he knew he wasn’t hearing things. 

“That’s um great you guys.” Jaehyun said as he forced a smile onto his face. Jaehyun then walked past everyone and headed to his room, the same room he just so happened to share with Yuta. This was great, just great, Jaehyun thought to himself as he sat down on his bed. 

“Jae?” Taeyong’s voice called from the other side of the door. “Can you please open the door?” 

“I-I wanna be alone Tae.” Jaehyun called back as tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Fine but I’m coming back later and we are talking.” Taeyong said, using what he called his “father figure voice” but all the other members just called it his “mother voice”. Jaehyun couldn’t help but chuckle quietly as he laid down, pulling his blanket over his body and closing his eyes before all the tears could escape. 

* * *

“Jaehyun.” Someone said as they shook Jaehyun.

Figuring it was Taeyong, Jaehyun groaned and pushed the hands away. “Go away Taeyong.” 

“It’s not Taeyong, it’s Yuta.” Yuta said. Jaehyun opened his eyes slowly, hoping he was just imagining things, but oh boy was he wrong when he opened his eyes and in front of him sat Yuta and behind Yuta was Johnny. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jaehyun said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Are we still going out to eat? I invited Johnny, I hope that’s not a problem.” Yuta said. No of course it isn’t a problem, Jaehyun wanted to say but if he opened his mouth he knew he would have some smart comment about not only Yuta dating Johnny but about Yuta inviting Johnny and Yuta being so oblivious to Jaehyun’s feelings. 

“Actually um I’m not feeling that well, so I can’t go.” Jaehyun said causing Yuta to frown. “So go ahead without me.” 

“Oh, well instead of us going, how about I stay here and take care of you.” Yuta smiled. 

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of myself.” Jaehyun said as he tried getting out of bed only to have Yuta push him back down. 

“No.” Yuta said. “Now tell me what hurts?” 

My heart, Jaehyun thought. “Just my stomach and head.” 

“Then I’ll go to the store and when I come back I’ll make you soup and you can take some medicine.” Yuta said as he stood up. 

“Yuta, I’m fine.” Jaehyun said. 

“Hush.” Yuta said as he grabbed Johnny’s hand. “We’ll be back.” 

Jaehyun sighed as Yuta pulled Johnny out of the room. Moments later Taeyong walked in. 

“Where are they going?” Taeyong asked. 

“To get me soup and medicine.” Jaehyun sighed. “I said I didn’t feel good because Yuta wanted to go out to eat but he invited Johnny.” 

“Jae, I’m really sorry this is happening.” Taeyong said as he sat down and brushed Jaehyun’s bangs out of his face. 

“But what makes it worse is everyone knows and I thought Johnny knew.” Jaehyun said as he teared up again. “Now I have to share a room with not only Yuta but with Johnny because Johnny is going to be in here constantly.” 

“Hey, hey relax.” Taeyong said as he wiped Jaehyun’s eyes. “We’ll see how it goes tonight if Johnny sleeps in here and if it really hurts you then you can come move into mine and Ten’s room.” 

“Tae, I can’t do that.” Jaehyun said. “That’s your guys room.” 

“Okay and? We share a bed so there is an empty one in there and I can ask Ten about it and I guarantee he will say yes.” Taeyong said. 

“I don’t know.” Jaehyun said. 

“Just give it some thought, okay?” Taeyong asked. Jaehyun nodded as Taeyong leaned down and kissed Jaehyun’s forehead. 

* * *

That night was absolute shit for Jaehyun after Yuta fed him soup and made him take medicine, Yuta and Johnny got into Yuta’s bed. When Jaehyun was starting to fall asleep he was interrupted by Yuta laughing and telling Johnny to stop tickling him. Then a few minutes later his sleep was interrupted again by the sound of Yuta and Johnny kissing and then Yuta moaning. To say Jaehyun was ready to throw something at them was an understatement, Jaehyun wanted to throw himself out the window.

“You gotta be quiet before you wake Jaehyun up.” Jaehyun heard Johnny whisper to Yuta but because of how quiet the room was, Jaehyun heard it clearly. 

Jaehyun swore to himself if they started fucking, he was going to throw himself out the window. 

Jaehyun decided to peek to make sure those fuckers weren’t about to fuck, they weren’t but Jaehyun still saw Johnny on top of Yuta, sucking on his neck and Yuta moaning Johnny’s name. Jaehyun felt sick to his stomach, he really wishes he wouldn’t have looked. Jaehyun rolled back over to face the wall, wiping his eyes and trying to block the other two out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a short disclaimer, I have no hate towards Yuta or Johnny, they're both great. It's all just for the story.

The next morning, Jaehyun woke up to the sound of Yuta and Johnny talking quietly to each other in Yuta’s bed. Jaehyun stood up and walked over to the door. 

“Morning Jaehyunnie.” Yuta said. Instead of answering, Jaehyun walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. 

“Hey.” Taeyong said as Jaehyun sat down at the island. “How was last night?” 

“Absolute shit.” Jaehyun said. 

“What happened?” Taeyong asked. 

“Moaning, probably other shit but I fell asleep at like 2.” Jaehyun said. 

“They went in there at 11.” Ten said. 

“I know.” Jaehyun sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking at the clock and seeing it was 7. 

“Okay pack your stuff.” Ten said. 

“Why?” Jaehyun asked looking up at him. 

“You’re moving into our room.” Ten said. 

“I can’t, that’s your guys room.” Jaehyun said. 

“Okay and?” Ten asked. “You’re moving in with us. You’re just going to keep getting hurt or you’ll keep losing sleep if you stay in your room.” 

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asked. 

“I’m positive.” Ten said. 

“Come on Jae, it’ll be better.” Taeyong said as he patted Jaehyun’s back.

“Alright I suppose but if you guys want me to move out I will.” Jaehyun said. 

“Oh shut it, the only way you’re moving out of our room is if you’re going back to your room and you and Yuta are dating.” Ten said. 

“Which will never happen.” Jaehyun sighed. 

“What will never happen?” Yuta asked as he walked into the kitchen with Johnny. Moments after most of the other members walked into the kitchen. 

“Nothing.” Taeyong said. 

“Okay?” Yuta said. “Jaehyunnie you left when I said good morning.” 

“Sorry.” Jaehyun said as he rubbed his eyes. 

“How'd everyone sleep?” Taeil asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Good.” Everyone minus Jaehyun answered. 

“Jae?” Taeil asked looking over at Jaehyun who was dozing off at the table. 

“He didn’t sleep last night.” Taeyong sighed as he walked over and set his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, startling him awake. 

“Huh?” Jaehyun asked looking around. 

“Go lay down in mine and Ten’s room, you need some rest before rehearsal.” Taeyong said. Jaehyun sighed and got up and walked upstairs. 

“Why wouldn’t he just sleep in our room?” Yuta asked. 

“Jaehyun is moving into our room.” Ten said. 

“What? Why?” Yuta asked. 

“You can have Johnny move into your room.” Ten said before he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Yuta and Johnny confused. All the other members weren’t surprised that Ten and Taeyong were having Jaehyun move into their room. The other members weren’t oblivious to what was happening in the dorm. They knew Johnny and Yuta being together was killing Jaehyun but Jaehyun would never say anything because truth be told he had always known about Yuta’s feelings towards Johnny, just by the way Yuta acted around Johnny, Jaehyun could tell. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Yuta asked looking at all the other members. 

“You have to find out for yourself.” Doyoung said. 

“Yeah, it’ll be easier that way.” Mark said. 


End file.
